From Where You Are
by Eveyangeline Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward where lovers. Edward left Bella for a better job somewhere else in the country. They meet after 1 and a half years, them never contacting one another during that time. Suck at summaries stroy is better. M futute lemons AH


**Well howdy (:**

**My first fanfic dun dun duuun**

**Scary huh?**

**Yeah would it be weird to day that I am nervous for how this is going to turn out :L**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I shall upload regularly as it's the summer hols and I have nothing to do whoopee, well I said I was going to hibernate but I love you readers out there so I will write…that's if you don't think I am horrible at writing and should stop straight away :L**

**Gosh I can even babble through typing…**

**Enjoy read and review please and I will…umm I shall sing you a song (:**

**Song for this chapter: **From Where You Are - Lifehouse

**I do not own the characters or the songs, I however do own the laptop I use to write this and the headphones I used to listen to music while writing oh yeaah I rule. Peace out**

**All song links are on my profile.**

* * *

It was raining once again in Forks and Bella had once again forgot to bring her umbrella. Bella was in town running down the streets trying to find shelter. She came across a small little coffee shop and ducked in.

When she went in she fell in love with the place straight away. There was a small fire burning in the corner with a few couches surrounding it. Tables were placed around the shop with strange and wonderful ornaments on them. There was a stage at one end with a stool and a guitar placed near a microphone. It felt homely.

Bella went up to the counter and ordered a small cappuccino and sat near the fire to get dry. A few more people started to come in now and fill out the tables. Then the owner of the shop came up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone and welcome to _Fire_. Order a drink and get warm and your entertainment will begin shortly"

_I should come here often_ Bella thought. She liked this place a lot. Then someone else started to talk.

"Welcome...um…this song is for my one and only." Bella thought his voice was vaguely familiar. "Wherever she is" He added on after a while.

"One, two." He breathed into the mic and started to strum the guitar and sing.

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
So far away from where you are  
Standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here_

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here_

I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here

He strummed the last few chords and everyone clapped for him. Bella turned around slowly and met a pair of green piercing eyes. _I know those eyes _she thought

Edward Cullen was in the same room as Bella Swan after 1 and a half years of not seeing each other.

Edward had gotten a bigger and better job promotion here in Forks. At the time he got that job he was madly in love with Bella and they had just gotten together after declaring they had loved each other for years.

Bella being the unselfish person told him to go and they would still see each other maybe on weekends or every other week. They would write, talk through the phone. But as weeks went by, contacting one another had stopped. Well, Edward had not replied to any of Bella's emails so she just gave up on him.

Now as they looked at each other across the room, recognition flashing across they faces, Edward's love for Bella fired again, even though he didn't know that was the feeling he was feeling rushing through his body.

dEdward's face broke into a huge grin. He placed the guitar on the floor and jumped of the stage. He ran straight to Bella. But stopped right in front of her as he saw pain flash across her eyes.

**(A/N To get the full effect, listen to Broken by Lifehouse link on profile)**

"Bella" Edward whispered trying to hug Bella.

Bella took a step back. Tears filled her eyes. The pain from when the love her life stared to ignore her came back.

"Don't" She chocked back trying to keep the tears. "Don't." She repeated and ran out of the coffee shop into the rain. It was dark now and the rain had gotten harder.

Edward ran after Bella after he got over the shock of what she said.

She kept on walking, ignoring the man pleading for her to talk to him. She was completely soaked now. Her teeth were chattering and the tears were streaming down her face.

"Bella, what have I done wrong?" Edward shouted out to her. Bella suddenly stopped. She turned around to him.

"What you have done wrong." She said icily. Edward barely recognised her voice.

"You have no clue what happened to me." She laughed sourly. "You left me on my own. I know I said that you should go but gosh I didn't think you actually would! I thought you loved me. Or was that all a lie? Like how you lied about your family when you first met me because you were scared I was gonna be another gold digger."

Bella took a deep breath. More tears were streaming down her faced. Edward just started at her waiting for her to continue.

"After 3 weeks you stopped talking to me, you ignored me. 3 weeks Edward. 3 fucking weeks it took you to move on. Oh and lets not forget you got fucking married. Oh don't think I didn't see the ring on your finger. Thanks for the invitation sorry I couldn't go because some asshole didn't even fucking give me one. Bet your wife is some gold digging whore anyway. I can't see what I ever saw in you Edward."

She wiped the tears away from her cheek harshly. Edward started to get angry. _How dare she say that about Tanya! She has no clue how _I _was like while she was gone. She has no idea._ Edward thought angrily.

"You know I had dreamt this day. Of how it would be when I would see you again. But I never thought it would be like this. My love for you has gone. You can never mend the scars that are on my heart. Goodbye Edward," Bella whispered the last part and walked off to her apartment that she shared with two of her friends.

Edward didn't know what to do so he just stood there, looking at the place where Bella just stood. He sighed and walked back into the coffee shop.

When Bella got into her home, Rosalie and Alice were waiting for her. Alice noticed Bella first. She rushed up to her and hugged her tightly while Bella sobbed quietly.

"Oh dear Bella, Rosalie go get the ice cream and a few blankets, a set of clothes for Bella to change into."

Alice went and sat Bella down on the couches. Rosalie came in with a dry set of clothes and Bella silently got up and went to go get changed.

"What do you think happened Ali?" Rosalie asked worriedly. Alice sighed and looked at one of her best friends.

"I have no idea Rose but I know it is nothing good." Alice and Rose got everything ready, placing blankets and pillows on one couch, a film in the TV and the ice cream and spoons on the table.

Bella shortly came in afterwards and the all settled on the couch and watched _Pretty Woman _while eating the ice cream. After the film finished Alice and Rosalie looked in-between them and saw a sleeping Bella, mumbling a name that they didn't know. Edward.

They both thought that this man was the cause of her pain tonight, and if they ever found him they would kill him.

Meanwhile Edward was driving home to his wife Tanya. He felt ashamed for feeling the way he was when he saw Bella. He shook his head and got out of the car. He jogged up to the door not wanting to get any wetter than he already was and rushed into his home.

"Eddie is that you?" Tanya called from the kitchen. Edward hated that name and had asked for Tanya to stop her calling him that but she of course didn't listen.

"Hey honey how was your day?" Edward asked her sweetly, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Meh, same old same old. Babe can I borrow some money off you to get some clothes?"

"You brought some clothes the other day why do you need more?"

Tanya pouted and Edward gave in.

"Yay!" She pecked him on the cheek and ran off. Bella's words came into his head then "_some gold digging whore." _And somewhere at the back of his mind he agreed with Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Watcha think? **

**Should I stop writing? Am I that awful o.0 **

**Lol, I get a bit hyper when it goes past like 11pm :L**

**Review and I will love you for ever. Reviews make me happy (:**


End file.
